kuroko no Basket Drabbles, Viñetas, One-shots All x kuroko Yaoi
by DarkFate-DL
Summary: Serie de Drabbles, One shot's , viñetas de Kuroko no Basket. Todos x Kuroko All x Kuroko Yaoi Romance Comedia Lemon fuerte Lime Drama De Todo. Estan totalmente invitados a leerlos.
1. Él es mio Kikuro

— ¡Tetsu! — Gritó Aomine. Demasiado tarde, la pelota de basket había golpeado la cabeza de Kuroko. Rápidamente Daiki se aproximó al muchacho, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo. — ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, ayudando al chico a levantarse.

—No fue para tanto Aomine-kun. Estaré bien. — Dijo, acariciando su cabeza.

—Que bien. —Se aproximó al chico, depositándole un suave beso sobre su frente. —Te pido disculpas.

La reacción de Kuroko tomó por sorpresa al moreno y al rubio quien se había acercado a ellos. Las mejillas de Tetsuya estaban totalmente rojas ante la muestra de afecto por parte de Aomine.

—Pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Kuroko, con su rostro nuevamente inexpresivo.

—Eh, pero si siempre hacemos este tipo de cosas ¿no?

— ¿Ha? ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo lo hemos hecho?

—Ah? Todo el tiempo.

—Nunca hemos hecho este tipo de cosas tan extrañas. —Midorima se aproximó a ellos, sin decir absolutamente nada. Kise estaba más que sorprendido… — _Kurokocchi… Puede que…_ — Pensó el rubio.

—Ni siquiera somos pareja. Incluso si es de broma, por favor no lo hagas.

" _Ni siquiera somos pareja…?"_ Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al moreno, aquello había sido un golpe duro.

….

—Kurokocchi ¿Ya estas más tranquilo? — Cuestionó Kise. Entregándole una botella de agua. Ambos estaban sentados en las bancas, descansando.

—Eso creo. — Tomó la botella, dándole un pequeño trago. — Es la primera vez que veo a Aomine-kun sin saber que hacer… ¿Acaso se me olvido algo importante…?

—No te olvidaste de nada, después de todo, Aominecchi y tu tienen una relación muy estrecha, por eso es que se sorprendió tanto… Solo existe algo que me gustaría que no olvidaras…

—Eh…

—Y es el hecho de que Kurokocchi y yo estamos saliendo.

—… Eh, ¿De verdad en ese momento olvide lo nuestro? En ese caso me disculpo.

—No hay problema. Desde ahora hagamos muchos recuerdos juntos. — Se acercó al peli celeste, dándole un pequeño beso en el mismo lugar donde anteriormente Aomine lo había hecho.

—Vale…

 _Lo siento Aominecchi… Me da envidia cuando Kurokocchi pone esa expresión por ti. Aunque quieras, no podrás apartarlo de mí._

* * *

 _ **Un pequeño Drabble Kikuro xDDD :v me gusta xD tuve que iniciar con ellos por que me encantan!**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, Dejen Review, me hará muy feliz (?) ok ya**_

 _ **nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion!**_

 _ **Y claro, pidan de que pareja quieren 7u7 es allxkuroko eh!**_

 _ **DarkFate-DL**  
_


	2. Me gustas KagaKuro

**Las letras en _Cursiva_ son los pensamientos de Kagami y/o Kuroko.**

 **...**

 **Este KagaKuro va dedicado a Angielu300! Espero sea de tu agrado!**

 **...**

 **AppleDarkLove** **Posiblemente la proxima sea Aokuro 7u7 será dedicado para usted! Igual, disfrute del Kagakuro.**

* * *

 **¡Me gustas!**

—Kuroko…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas por un momento? —Preguntó Kagami, algo totalmente avergonzado. Tetsuya solamente lo vio por unos segundos percatándose de lo nervioso que se encontraba el muchacho.

—Claro.

— ¿Te gustaría quedarte esta noche?

—… Bueno, ¿Pero me dejarías utilizar tu teléfono?

…

—Disculpa por tomar tu ropa… — Kuroko ingresó a la sala de Taiga, después de haber tomado ropa prestada por parte del mayor y haberse cambiado se aproximó al muchacho. Desgraciadamente aquella ropa le quedaba bastante grande…

—E… Eres ¡Muy pequeño! — Se burló Taiga, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos sin apartar su mirada de él.

Ante lo grande que le quedaba la ropa a Kuroko, el peli celeste se tropezó, cayendo sobre el muchacho. Rápidamente, Tetsuya se sentó en las piernas de Taiga con la vista hacia abajo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Kagami tratando de acomodarse lo mejor posible en aquel sofá.

—Sí. —Levantó su mirada, Kagami no dejaba de verlo. — ¿Kagami-kun?

El nombrado sentía su rostro arder en ese momento, no podía dejar de ver el cuello del muchacho el cual estaba totalmente descubierto.

—Tu… Tú ¿Por qué eres tan pequeño? — Se arrepintió de lo que dijo, cubriendo su rostro con su mano. Sabía que eso había hecho enfadar un poco a Kuroko, y eso era bastante malo.

 _¡Pero que estoy pensado de mi compañero de equipo! Me quiero morir…_ — Pensó Kagami, Ahora con su rostro completamente rojo a la vez que estaba cubierto para que el menor no se diera cuenta.

Estaban en silencio hasta que sintió como el contrarió se acostaba en su pecho, tomándolo por sorpresa. — ¡¿Ku-Kuroko!? ¿¡Q-Qué estas…

—Por cierto Kagami-kun ¿De que querías hablarme?

—Ah, sobre eso… —Se recostó mejor en el sofá, sin quitar al muchacho de encima. — Yo estaba… Pensando en agradecerte, y además decirte que estoy agradecido de haberte conocido… —Acaricio suavemente los cabellos de Kuroko sin dejar de verlo.

Tetsuya apretó con fuerza la camisa del mayor—Eres… Un idiota.

— ¡Ha!

—En verdad lo eres, deberías pensar en los sentimientos de los demás. Tú me gustas.

Aquella declaración tomo por sorpresa a Kagami quien se incorporó un poco tratando de procesar aquella nueva información. Eso fue bastante directo.

 _Este chico… ¿¡Q-Qué acaba de decir?! ¿Qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo?_ — Kagami estaba más rojo que un tomate, más bien competía con el cabello de Akashi. — _¿Qué le gusta? ¿La comida que cocino?_ —Se preguntó a sí mismo, valla idiota.

—Me voy a casa. — Al no haber recibida respuesta por parte de su compañero, decidió irse del lugar y dejarlo solo, esto era totalmente incómodo.

— ¡E-Espera un minuto! ¿Q-Que fue lo que dijiste? —Sujetó los brazos del contrario, el cual no levanto su cabeza ante la vergüenza que sentía. _Sus orejas… Están totalmente rojas_ —Se percató de eso. — _Esto es malo…_

Tomó entre sus manos el pequeño rostro de Tetsuya, alzándolo un poco, sus rostros estaban bastantes cercas, podían sentir la respiración del otro.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Kuroko con el rostro bastante rojo, eso provocó que Kagami reaccionara, alejándose del muchacho. — _Creí que él iba a besarme._

—L-Lo siento… Eso fue…

 _No esperaba que parara…_ — Me voy. —Se levantó del lugar nuevamente pero volvió a ser detenido por el contrario, esta vez fue jalado hacía él, quedando en la misma posición que antes.

— ¡Aguarda! Hace un momento, que fue lo que dijiste… ¿Era algo de "gustar"… O algo más?

 _Su voz… Se está quebrando… ¿Qué debería hacer?_ — Sus rostros cada vez estaban más cercas, Kuroko no lo pensó y se lanzó al muchacho, besando aquellos labios que tanto había deseado. — _Eres muy lindo…_

Se separó un poco de él, sus narices se rozaban un poco. — Por ahora dejémoslo en "amor" Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?

Kagami empujó al peli celeste hacía atrás, quedando encima de él. Beso suavemente su frente, se vieron por unos segundos para después fundirse en un dulce beso.

 _¡Es demasiado lindo!_ — Pensaron ambos a la vez.

* * *

 **si les gustó, dejen Review con la pareja que les gustaría, recuerden que es AllxKuroko! CCC:**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion.**

 **DarkFate-DL**


	3. Insomnio Akakuro

**Insomnio**

Una historia donde Akashi ama tanto a Kuroko que le es insoportable…

Tetsuya… Tetsuya… Me pregunto en este momento que estará haciendo… De seguro estará durmiendo _._ — Pensó Akashi, acomodándose mejor en su cama. — No, espera…—Abrió sus ojos, sentándose en su cama perezosamente… — Tal vez no puede dormir por la angustia de no poderse adaptar en su nueva escuela… Ah…

¿Estará pasándola bien con sus compañeros?

¿Estará comiendo bien?

¿Estará durmiendo lo suficiente?

¿Estará cuidando su salud?

¿Estará haciendo sus deberes?

¿Estará cuidando sus pertenencias?

Y pensar que tan solo pudiera ver su rostro por un momento… Podría averiguar todas esas respuestas.

Si tan solo fuéramos a la misma escuela…

¿Por qué te marchaste de mi lado Tetsuya?

….

 _Akashi abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con Tetsuya frente a él… con el uniforme de Teiko. Escuchó como el menor lo llamaba._ — _¿T-Tetsuya?_

 _El nombrado solamente movía sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno, desesperando a Akashi._ — _¡No puedo escuchar lo que tratas de decirme! ¡Tetsuya!_

— _Espera Tetsuya…_ — _Akashi estiró su mano con la intención de detenerlo…_ — _Explicame Tetsuya…_

 _¿Qué fue lo que te hice?_ — _Tetsuya… ¿Te sientes bien? Tetsuya_ — _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué?_

— _Tetsuya ¿Ahora le perteneces a alguien más?_

 _¿Por qué ya no estás…_

— _¿Encontraste a otra persona Tetsuya? ¿Tienes ganas de llorar?_

 _A mi lado?…_

 _Tetsuya… Tetsuya… Tetsuya… Tetsuya…_

…

Las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de Akashi, un horrible ardor sentía en su pecho…

 _¿Por qué te escapaste de entre mis manos?_

—No lo entiendo… Te ruego que me lo digas…

 _Aun sabiendo que yo te amo tanto…_

…

 **「** **Descúbrelo por ti mismo…** **」**

* * *

 **Espero les halla gustado, dejen Review con la siguiente pareja que deseen! CC:  
**

 **DarkFate-DL**


	4. Lo siento AoKuro

**Esta historia va dedicada a AppleDarkLove Espero te guste! C:**

 **Esto es como la segunda parte del KiKuro "El es mio"**

* * *

 **Lo siento**

—Tetsu…— Llamó al chico. Rápidamente se aproximó a él hasta quedar frente al peli-azul.

—… ¿Qué sucede? Aomine-kun.

Aomine tomó entre sus grandes manos el rostro del menor, se inclinó un poco juntando sus labios con los del muchacho. —Lo siento… — Murmuró, alejándose del muchacho. —Para serte sincero, pensé muchas veces en dejarte ir, pero… simplemente no puedo hacerlo, Tetsu…

 _No puedo simplemente aceptar que te has ido, no puedo afrontar la vida sin tu luz de guía en mi día a día y si lloro créeme que es de rabia porque siento que acabo de perder a lo mas importante de mi vida._

Acarició el rostro del nombrado, sin dejar de ver sus grandes ojos azul cielo…— Sé que no podemos regresar en el tiempo y sé que ahora estas con Kise. Sin embargo yo todavía _Te amo Tetsu_ …

 _Dime ¿Aún tengo oportunidad de arreglar y rescatar lo que perdimos?_  
 _Quiero disculparme por todo lo que hice hice hasta ahora, aunque al final no fue con la intención de provocarte un daño._

Puede que mi actitud sea de una chica miserable, pero no hay manera en que pueda borrar de mi mente los momentos que vivimos juntos…

 _Discúlpame Tetsu, en verdad lo siento._

 _Supongo que es otra despedida, otro llanto, otra herida...  
Es triste cuando alguien a quien aprecias se convierte en un desconocido, cuando recuerdas todo aquello que has compartido y te duele en el corazón que ya no podrán revivir más esos momentos o formar nuevos recuerdos juntos. Sabes que no puedes detenerle porque se ha ido por voluntad y aunque tú no quieras simplemente nada puedes hacer._

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, comenten para la siguiente pareja! C: se que es muy corto :C pero aun asi denle oportunidad!**

 **DarkFate-DL**


	5. Mi debilidad MidoKuro

**Bueno, esta historia va dedicada a AppleDarkLove** **: Bueno, puede que sean cortos! pero no se me ocurren más! Realmente el personaje que más amo de una serie suelo hacerlo sufrir (En caso de Utapri, me gusta que Cecil sufra aparte de que me gusta mucho él)**

 **Trataré de darles un buen final feliz aunque amo con todo mi ser los finales tristes! Yo realmente prefiero el Aokuro, KiKuro y Akakuro! son mis parejas favoritas :V  
**

 **Aqui tienes tu MidoKuro, y sobre el MidoTaka, ya deberias saberlo (Ya que leiste _Burning Holiday Aokuro) xDDD_**

 **Puede que este muy corto pero espero que sea de tu mayor agrado ! ¡Disfrutalo!**

* * *

 **Mi debilidad**

—Francamente no sé por qué ese grupo de personas me consideran un tipo de juguete. — Kuroko se recargó en la pared del gimnasio, deslizando su espalda hasta caer sentado en el suelo. Se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Shintaro así que decidió tratar de establecer una conversación, así que la mejor manera fue: contarle sus problemas…

 _¿Ah?_ —Me es muy difícil entender que es lo que piensan… Espero que ya se hayan percatado de eso, ya estamos en secundaria… Kuroko… — Comentó, observando al resto de la Kiseki, entrenar… Había entendido a que se refería Tetsuya, pues recordaba perfectamente los tratos que le daban los demás hacía el más pequeño; lo trataban como un niño, sabía que Kuroko estaba más que molesto con esas actitudes: Kise no desperdiciaba ningún momento para estar como chicle con Tetsuya.

Murasakibara y Akashi lo alimentaban cual bebé necesitará de sus cuidados, y de Aomine, ni hablar…

—El que me mezcles con ellos me hace sentir muy desagradable. —Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, soltando un suspiro— Pero, yo diría que, Midorima-kun es diferente, muy diferente. — Soltó una pequeña risa, captando la atención de Shintaro — No te preocupes, yo no te veo de esa forma

— ¿en serio? —Se sorprendió por sus palabras, ajustó sus lentes tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, para su mala suerte, Kuroko se dio cuenta de eso.

—Sí.

Midorima observó la nuca del peli celeste por unos segundos, rápidamente la desvió.

 _Ah… en verdad…_

—A propósito ¿qué es esto? — Preguntó el menor, observando el objeto que traía consigo el peli verde, era bastante curioso.

—Mi objeto de la suerte es una muñeca pulpo (Es muy efectiva)

 _ **「**_ _ **Acuario es mi Debilidad…**_ _ **」**_

* * *

 **Si les gusto! Dejar un Review, eligan la pareja que deseen, pueden repetir!  
**

 **Quizas en cualquier momento haiga un pequeño lemon!  
**

 **De hecho, después de terminar con toda la Kiseki no sedai posiblemente las siguientes historias /Con la GoM / Sea lemon 7u7  
**

 **nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion!**

 **see ya!**

 **DarkFate-DL**


	6. Conflictos MuraKuro

**Conflictos**

— ¿De nuevo te peleaste con Tetsuya? — Preguntó Akashi, quien estaba recargado en un casillero de los vestidores. Observó al peli morado con una ligera sonrisa adornar su rostro. — Creo que ya es hora de que comprendas que ambos ven de forma distinta el baloncesto… ¿O es que acaso no puedes dejar de pelear con él?

—… Esta vez fue él quien comenzó…

Soltó un ligero suspiro sin dejar de sonreír… —Ah… Atsushi ¿Tu odias a Tetsuya?

—No, yo no lo odio. Muchas veces peleamos… Pero muchas otras comemos golosinas juntos. Además la mayor parte del tiempo prefiere estar callado, a mí me gustan las personas silenciosas

 _Después de que termine de hablar con Aka-chin… No me dijo más que un "Ya veo" mientras sonreía…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Kuro-chin. — Llamó al peli celeste, acercándose al nombrado, sujetar su cabeza con su grande mano y darle la vuelta con suma facilidad.

— ¿Murasakibara-kun…?

 _Otra vez… No pude evitar estirar mi mano para tocar a Kuro-chin…_

—No lo entiendo… Kuro-chin.

—Murasakibara-kun…

 _Aquel par de ojos determinados hacen que…_

—Yo… No te odio, sin embargo no sé cómo llevarme contigo…

 _Me sienta mareado… Me pregunto ¿Qué serán… Estos sentimientos?_

—Yo no sé cómo debería responder a lo que me dices. — Sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Tetsuya.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué sonríes? — Frunció un poco el ceño, pensó que Tetsuya se burlaba de él.

—Por nada. Es solo que a mí me agradas…

Murasakibara se sorprendió ante ello, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Sin dudarlo, revolvió las hebras celestes del menor con cariño

 _En verdad… No sé cómo llevarme contigo… Kuro-chin._

* * *

 ** _Quizás en la siguiente actualización contenga lemon , pero ¿Con quién será? :D  
_**

 ** _Decidan con quien estará Kuroko en la siguiente actualización. Aunqué esto parece más bien un KisekixKagamixKuroko, cuando es un AllxKuroko, trataré de agregar pronto un HimuKuro! antes o después del Lemon, quizas ellos sean los primeros 7u7 quien sabe lalaa_**

 ** _Los veo en el siguiente capitulo ¡Dejen Review!_**

 ** _DarkFate-DL_**


	7. Beso de Vainilla HimuKuro

**Beso de Vainilla**

Kuroko tomó de su batido tranquilamente sin percatarse de que era visto por un pelinegro, el cual una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Ambos se encontraban en la casa de Kagami, sentados en el sillón de la sala. Himuro no podía apartar su vista de tan tierna imagen que Kuroko le ofrecía. Verlo de esa manera, tomar de su batido, disfrutando de aquella bebida.

Entrecerró sus ojos sin apartar su mirada de aquel peli celeste. Los labios del chico lo tentaban, quería saborearlos por completo ¿A qué sabrían? Dejó de lado su libro y se aproximó al muchacho. Se acercó a él y sutilmente lo tomó de la barbilla obligándole a voltear. Se perdió en los ojos de Kurokoy él en los de Himuro.

Tetsuya se sonrojó.

—Himuro-kun… ¿qué ha…?-

Pero la pregunta quedó incompleta cuando el azabache posó sus labios sobre los de Kuroko.

Solo eso.

Solo un rose.

Cuando los labios de Himuro tomaron los de Kuroko en un beso sumamente sensual, su piel se erizó completamente.

Lentamente, el ritmo de aquél gesto se intensificó. El azabache movía sus labios al ritmo de los del peli celeste. Aquello había tomado por sorpresa al menor, quien estaba temeroso al principio, pero correspondiendo al beso. Himuro empezó a explorar su cavidad bucal con su lengua, aunque fue la primera vez que probó su boca, le encanto su sabor. Ninguno quería separarse al igual que sus lenguas.

¡Oh que maravillosa sensación le provocaba a su perversa alma! tomar lo que posiblemente era su primer beso y perderse en esa impura pasión.

El corazón del ojiazul empezó a latir, pero no de la emoción, sino por el nerviosismo de aquel inesperado beso. Himuro mordió fuertemente el labio inferior de Kuroko, provocando que gimiera de dolor. Con una pequeña sonrisa el beso se rompió delicadamente para que los ojos de Tatsuya le miraran atentamente a sus orbes azules, se separaron para tomar aire. Tatsuya observó el labio herido del muchacho, acariciándolo con su pulgar. Plantó un dulce beso sobre la nariz del peli celeste, Himuro acercó sus labios a los del contrario lamiendo la zona afectada, sin descaro alguno. Kuroko estaba más que rojo ante las acciones del contrario.

—H-Himuro-kun…yo-

Selló sus labios sin dejarlo terminar, y es que esa prohibida boca se veía tan deliciosa, esos finos labios esponjados le parecían tan tentadores. Himuro se perdió en la locura de ese sencillo contacto, se sentía soñado probando esos húmedos labios.

Se separó extasiado viendo la expresión del más pequeño quien respiraba agitado, sus mejillas envueltas en un tono carmín y un hilillo de saliva resbalando hasta su mentón.

Aquella imagen ¡Era simplemente adorable! No lo pudo evitar, comenzó a darle dulces besos por todo su rostro, con toda la felicidad del mundo.

— ¡Oi! ¡Les importaría no besarse en mi casa! — Gritó Kagami saliendo de la cocina con una espátula en la mano.

—Lo siento, pero no pude contenerme. —Sonrió de lado, abrazando fuertemente al menor. — ¡Después de todo Kuroko-kun es muy lindo! — El nombrado estaba más que encantado ante aquellos besos.

— ¡No me importa!

La puerta de aquel departamento se abrió estrepitosamente, revelando a un rubio con lágrimas de cocodrilo, había sentido un mal presentimiento desde hace un tiempo, y al ver minutos antras —Espiando por la ventana— La escena que habían hecho Himuro y Kuroko le había rompido su corazón de pollo.

—¡KUROKOCCHI! ¿¡POR QUÉ?!

* * *

 **No sé, simplemente quise subirlo a estas horas Bv espero les haya gustado este HimuKuro bastante extraño(?)**

 **Quizás el siguiente sea un lemon —Llevá diciendolo desde hace 84 años — :D  
**

 **¡Elijan quien será el siguiente afortunado que pasará una linda — y lujuriosa — Noche con Kurokocchi!**

 **see yaa!**

 **DarkFate-DL**


	8. Así es mucho más Delicioso HaiKuro

**¡Espero les guste este One Shot Haizaki x Kuroko!**

 _ **Advertencia: Violacion.**_

* * *

 **Así es mucho más delicioso**

— ¡Tetsuya! —Llamó Akashi. El nombrado se volteó encontrándose con el pelirrojo.

— ¿Akashi-kun? ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó, acercándose al otro.

—Justo ahora… ¿estas ocupado?

…

— ¿Eh? ¿Con Haizaki-kun? —Ladeo un poco su cabeza algo extrañado ante la petición del pelirrojo.

—Así es, definitivamente tienes que mantenerte alejado de él, no importa si hay gente alrededor, sin embargo, si no hay nadie, trata de mantenerte lejos de él. ¿Comprendes Tetsuya? Es una orden.

Kuroko sonrió. — Estoy muy feliz de que Akashi-kun esté preocupado por mi… Siempre que me pides cosas como estas… — Hizo una pequeña pausa, observando a su pareja. — No puedo evitar… Más que seguirlos al pie de la letra.

Akashi se acercó un poco más al menor, invadiendo su espacio personal, sin percatarse de que eran vistos por alguien más.

—Las órdenes de Akashi-kun son absolutas… Por eso, nunca dejaré de tomar notas de ellas. Aunque si comienzas a darle órdenes a tu novio, este podría terminar odiándote ¿Sabes?

Sonrió de lado, besando suavemente los labios de Tetsuya. —Es algo normal que me preocupe por tu seguridad Tetsya. Por favor no me hagas tener un dolor de cabeza.

—Sé muy bien que te preocupas por mí. — Soltó una pequeña risa entre labios, rodeando el cuello del otro con sus brazos sin romper aquel beso.

 _La verdad … En aquel momento sentí que la preocupación de Akashi era algo extraña._ —Pensó Haizaki relamiéndose los labios. Había escuchado aquella conversación.

 **…**

 **Meses después.**

 _No me percaté de que era el último… Necesito apresurarme._ — Pensó Kuroko cerrando su casillero. Se encontraba solo en los vestidores. — _Limpiar e ir con Akashi-kun._

—Al fin te encuentro solo. Ahora si podré atraparte. — Kuroko se giró rápidamente al reconocer aquella voz, escuchó el sonido del seguro de la puerta puesto. No tenía escapatoria.

—Ha… ¿Haizaki-kun? —Balbuceo Kuroko. Soltó un gemido de dolor al ser estrellado contra su casillero, Haizaki tomó con fuerza el rostro del muchacho, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en los labios del peli gris, acercó su rostro al del menor y lo beso bruscamente.

Kuroko apretó sus labios con fuerza y movía su cabeza de un lado al otro negando aquel beso. Haizaki mordió su labio inferior de forma brusca, Kuroko ante la mordida abrió su boca aprovechando eso para introducir su lengua.

—En este momento… Eres mío. — Acercó su cuerpo al de él, notó como el peli celeste comenzaba a sollozar pero no le importó, haría a Tetsuya suyo sin importar nada.

— ¿Por qué… Haces esto? — Dijo Kuroko entre quejidos. Shougo, con su lengua recorría el cuello del peli celeste bajando hasta su pecho, sus manos desgarran las prendas de Tetsuya, dejándolo expuesto a él.

—A pesar de que no soporto las relaciones homosexuales…

—No… No me toques…

—Estoy seguro que será bastante delicioso devorar al Tetsuya de Akashi.

—E-Es repugnante…

—Será increíble. Las pertenencias de otras personas son especialmente deliciosas.

—No… No… _Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun…_ — Comenzó a forcejear sin tener éxito, las manos del contrario se paseaban por todo su cuerpo sin inhibiciones, presionando su trasero. El menor sintió la excitación del peli gris y como había cambiado la dirección de sus besos al cuello. Apreciaba como le daba en algunas ocasiones mordidas.

En definitiva, Haizaki se había obsesionado con el trasero de Kuroko, ya que todavía seguía apretándolo, hacía oscilaciones con su cadera notando como su miembro latía y se erguía aún más.

Lamió su cuello y volvió a besar a Tetsuya, de nuevo mordió el labio del pequeño causando que este gritará del dolor. Haizaki introdujo su lengua, explorando la cavidad bucal del chico. Al instante, bajó sus manos a las piernas del peli celeste apretándolos un poco, al intentar acomodarse, Kuroko le dio un fuerte rodillazo en su parte más sensible, ocasionando que el mayor se separara y se doblara del dolor.

Vio la oportunidad perfecta para escapar y corrió hacía la salía de aquella habitación. Sin embargo _alguien_ se abalanzó sobre él ocasionando que ambos cayeran.

—Kuroko… Tú serás mío quieras o no…

—P-Por favor Haizaki-kun, déjame en paz, no hagas algo en lo cual te puedas arrepentir.

El susodicho simplemente se rio, ocasionando el desconcierto del chico.

Con sus rodillas abrió las piernas del peli celeste y le dio una "embestida" como si ambos no tuvieran ropa.

Desgarró la camisa de Tetsuya haciéndolo añicos, al igual que sus pantalones dejándolo solamente en bóxer, más sin embargo no era suficiente, de un tirón desgarró los bóxer del peli celeste. Se incorporó lo suficiente para apreciarlo, era hermoso, mucho mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

—Usted… Usted es un ser despreciable. —Escupe con monotonía, cerrando sus azulados ojos.

Haizaki giró violentamente el cuerpo de Kuroko quien se golpeó contra el casillero.

—Ya es suficiente, déjame, ya…

—Esto apenas comienza. — Dijo sacando su miembro de su ropa interior y masajeando con su mano su erecto miembro, el cual dirigió a aquel trasero y acaricio su glande en la entrada de Kuroko, quien susurro.

—No… no lo hagas, ¡NO!

Sus rostro se puso pálido, sus orbes temblaban; iba a ser testigo de su propia violación, , intento por todos sus medios darse vuelta, pero no lo podía hacer, Haizaki siempre se lo impedía. Comenzó a temblar más constante y fuerte y al sentir la punzada que hacia presión en su ano, liberó lágrimas y grito.

— ¡YA BASTA NO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡No, Ahggg!

Haizaki ignoro olímpicamente a aquella voz suplicante y sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo su pene dentro de aquel trasero, hiriendo todo dentro de aquel, quien dio un grito ahogado y lloro más, la mano de Haizaki, al estar dentro de aquel acogedor lugar, se deslizo acariciando al espalda de su víctima hasta llegar a su nuca y atrapar sus cabellos para jalarlos y gritarle en su oído.

—Espero que lo estés disfrutando, "Tetsu".

— ¡Ahgg! ¡Por favor! SACALO, DUELE… —El agresor violentaba una y otra vez aquella entrada, haciéndola sangrar, Kuroko no podía más que gritar de dolor, llego un momento en que todo su ser colapso y no sintió absolutamente nada, solo podía pensar en una sola persona. — _¡_ Akashi-kun _!, ¡Ayúdame! …Por favor"_

Aquel terrible hecho estaba llegando a su fin, Haizaki había empujado de nuevo a cuenta en ese trasero y sin pensarlo se vendría dentro, jalo de nuevo los cabellos de Tetsuta y llego a su oreja para susurrar.

—Sera mejor que guardemos esto como nuestro secretito… — Dijo, mientras envestía y jalaba los cabellos azules.

— ¡Ahhh! Por… Por favor pare…

— ¿Hum, acaso aun no te calmas?- Jaloneo más fuerte su cabello, y salir de su interior, para de un momento a otro entrar de un solo golpe, destrozando todo por dentro y haciéndole gritar enormemente.

— ¡Ahh, eres tan estrecho, me voy a correr! — Kuroko arrugó sus cejas, sentía morirse de dolor y vergüenza.

— Voy a po-ponerlo todo dentro…— Susurro, con jadeos. Como dijo segundos atrás, se vino dentro, Kuroko se sintió enfermar al sentir las palpitaciones en su ano, no podía creerlo, lo había manchado, le había quitado algo que jamás pensó en su vida pudiera perder, dolía demasiado y sumado a eso, lo estaba llenando de semen por dentro.

Haizaki sonrió, limpiándose la sangre de Tetsuya en su pelvis al salir de él sin ningún cuidado, sus ojos se agrandaron y susurró. — Vaya tragón que eres, no dejaste salir ni una gota de mi semen… solo la sangre sale de tu trasero y eso. — El cuerpo estaba doliéndole y por consiguiente su ano, con temblores cubrió su rostro y sus rodillas fueron estirándose poco a poco hasta quedar boca abajo en el piso de los vestidores, escucho como Haizaki , con suma tranquilidad, caminaba de un lado a otro, dispuesto a retirarse y como si fuera un ladrón asaltando una casa el salió de ahí con prisa, Kuroko se quedó en el piso, se abrazó muy despacio a sí mismo y con lágrimas gruesas comenzó a gritar, sus flecos se habían pegado a su frente y costados de su rostro, estaba totalmente desmoronado, quería morirse ahí mismo…

Al día siguiente, los de la Kiseki encontraron al sexto miembro fantasma, inconsciente y completamente desnudo en aquellos vestidores. Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… Akashi apretó fuertemente sus puños imaginándose quien podría ser… Haizaki había sentenciado su propia muerte.

* * *

 **¡Primer lemon de hoy! ¡HAIZAKI & KUROKO! Si, es raro, :v sinceramente cuando se trata de Haizaki, solamente se me vienen a la mente violaciones :C y si se trata de Kurokocchi Bv... Que en paz descanse xD**

 **¡En unos días subiré un MuraKuro o un AoKuro! ¡Cualquiera que se venga primero! xD**

 **¡Dejen Review!**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **DarkFate-DL**


End file.
